Deidara's Computer
by Teiden
Summary: Sasori works on a puppet and Deidara gets bored. So he brings out his laptop and searches the web. What interesting things will he find? SasoDei/DeiSaso


**I do not own any of the characters in this story! (if any does know how to own anyone one of them, contact me immediately!) But all the websites listed in this facfic are real and are a lot of fun, so check them out every now and then! **

Deidara was bored in his room.

His Danna was working on a puppet and not paying any attention to him at his work desk.

So what was the bored blonde to do?

The only thing he could do without leaving the room and not bug his partner.

He pulled out his laptop and searched the web. Deidara also put headphones with a microphone on, so if he listened to music or if he wanted to talk to someone, Sasori wouldn't be annoyed. He didn't know what website to go to so the first website was. . .

StumbleUpon . com

Deidara always went to this sight when he was bored and didn't know where to go. He looked through a few odd websites with a push of a button, but then he found one he was interested in.

"Sasori no Danna? Have you ever heard of fmylife . com?"

"It's where people who have terrible lives complain like its not their own fault. . ." Sasori answered but didn't look away from his puppet.

Deidara became interested.

(on the screen)

Today, in my class I was nominated for the guy with the worst hairdo. I don't know what is worse, the fact that I was nominated or the fact that I felt let down when I did not win. FML

Today, I bought Plan B for the first time. Not because I had unprotected sex, but to make the cashier think someone would actually sleep with me. FML

Today, I received my passport in the mail. They got my birthdate wrong. Then I picked up my birth certificate that I had sent in with the application. Turns out my parents have been celebrating my birthday on the wrong day for 16 years. FML

(off the screen)

"Wow, these people are lame, un." Deidara snickered at the people whose lives sucked and continued to look for a new website to explore.

The next website that caught the bored blondes eye didn't have a very appealing name but there was cool pictures of scenery in it. It was calledshitbrix . com

(on screen)

There was a picture of the pope preaching to black kids with a Nazi symbol on his robe.

A girl with an upside-down nose.

Fat people in bathing suits with someone falling off a wall in the back round.

(off screen)

Deidara snickered at most of the pictures he clicked through. But soon felt bored of this website and continued to look for something that would entertain him until his Danna was done with his puppet. They could have some real fun then.

He clicked through odd and useless sites so many times that he thought there would never be a anything interesting.

Then there was one that caught his eye again.

A pop up came up.

"In order to play the game, you must enable your camera, un?"

"What are you rambling on about now brat?" Sasori looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Do you mind if I talk to someone Danna?"

"I don't really care, brat. . . What website are you on right now?"

"Some place called  chatroulette . com." Deidara said indifferently as he adjusted his camera on the laptop and got ready to talk to who ever was on the new site he found.

Sasori's eyes widened.

"Brat, get off that website right now."

"Hn? Why should I?"

"Get. Off. That. Website." Sasori was serious and glared at Deidara to showed he meant it.

He had heard the rumors about that certain website, and the only dick Deidara needed to see was his.

"Alight, alight. . ." Deidara clicked out of the page and started to look for a new website.

Sasori made a mental note to put a parental lock on the laptop.

Deidara looked through new websites with finding little things to his interest.

But then his hope was regained.

He found a new website that seemed better than all of them so far. omgfacts . com

Deidara started to find new facts that surprised him and couldn't help but repeat them out loud to his Danna, who was now more or less distracted by the blonde's radiant grin. But he pretended to keep working so the blonde wouldn't think he was actually paying an mind.

But Deidara was still curious about the website Sasori told him to get off of. So he pulled up a new screen but kept reading new facts every now and then. When the website was completely up and functioning, it didn't take long to see why he wasn't supposed to go on there. Two out of the five men that flashed through the screen were masturbating on camera.

Though he found it sick and annoying that someone would do that. . .

He was already horny.

But then he got an idea.

"Did you knew that the human mind can maintain social relationships with up to a hundred people?"

"Hn. . ." Sasori answered uncaring to this statement.

"Did you know that months that begin on a Sunday will always have a 'Friday the 13th' ?"

"Hn. . ."

"Did you know Dr. Seuss was a fake name that the author started using after he was busted for drinking in college?"

"Hn. . ."

"Did you know lions sometimes mate 40 times a day?"

"Hn. . ."

"Did you know that if you make a fist with your left hand and squeeze your left thumb, you have no gag reflex?"

"Brat! I don't care about these useless facts." Sasori shouted and turned around on his work bench, leaving the puppet on the ground. Deidara had a look on his face. It was both sexy and mischievous.

But how could Deidara not help but get that look? His Danna always had the most perfect timing. He shut the laptop and started walking over to Sasori slowly.

"Are you sure you don't care about these little facts? Sasori no Danna, un?" he half purred as he got closer until he was standing right over the sitting Sasori.

"Why would I?" the redhead held his ground and wondered what this uke was planning.

Deidara then hopped on the bench between Sasori's legs and kissed him hungrily. Sasori also kissed back with fever for the blonde as he pulled him closer by the waist. Both had been dieing for attention but Sasori was always stubborn with his work and once Deidara got on the computer, he became dazed and zoned out into a quiet state. But now they both moved their lips rapidly. Sasori thought this what the blonde had really planned. Finally he came to the conclusion that his partner just wanted some attention and started to ramble off to catch his eye.

But that wasn't Deidara's plan at all.

The hand mouths slid under Sasori's shirt and started to lick and bit at his waist. Sasori moaned and at the same time he licked at Deidara's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The blonde let him in and he could feel himself starting to get aroused at what he thought was coming.

And he was partly right.

Deidara was now fully straddling Sasori's hips and when he felt the bulge rub up against his inner thigh, he couldn't help but smirk. He quickly slid off the bench and with him came Sasori's pants (that he skillfully undid without him knowing) and his boxers.

The cool air made Sasori take in a breath as it hit his member.

But Deidara was ready to act with a quick test. He made a fist and squeezed his thumb and slowly took the throbbing member in his mouth. The redhead was already moaning from the warm wetness that sucked on his length. Slowly, Deidara started to see how much of the throbbing dick he could get in his mouth. It kept going in until he was starting to swallow it. He chuckled and that sent vibrations up through Sasori.

Sasori gave the biggest moan then. . .

Deidara was really swallowing him and felt so, _so_ good! He was being eaten on the inside by ecstasy. Dei had never given such a good blow job before. . . The blonde moved faster and went deeper with every movement. His teeth would sometimes graze the top, making him shiver. Tongue moving along the vein, making him moan even louder. Then with one violent suck, the head of his member was completely swallowed and that was when he gave into the heat that had built up and the lust that had taken over him. His cum slid down Deidara's throat and filled him mouth. The blonde moaned and swallowed it all with Sasori's cock still in his mouth. Making him squirmier again since the feeling was still so amazing.

Deidara let this Danna's length fall out of his mouth as he sat next him and leaned up against his shoulder.

The both panted heavily with half-lidded lustful eyes.

"Danna. . . Do you think. . . ? Those little facts are useless still?" he panted out.

Sasori smirked.

"Well here's a little fact for you. . . I'm going to have a few new tricks for you tonight, Dei-chan."

"Hnnnn?" Deidara chuckled finally getting his breath back. "I love you Danna."

"I love to Dei. . . But, Deidara?"

"Hm?"

"Your not allowed on the computer any more."

**Well there is your newest SasoDei! Well I guess this is only DeiSaso if that's how you look at it. But review and tell me what you think. I have been questioning whether or not to do a MadaIta. Comments or suggestions on that possibly?**


End file.
